Last Stand (Puzzle Mode)
For other uses, see Last Stand. Last Stand is a Puzzle exclusive to the iOS and Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies. It is similar to the mini-game of the same name, but with five levels and an Endless variation. However, the player is able to sell plants for sun and, for the five finite levels, cannot choose their own Seed Packets, but in Endless, the player can choose their own seed packets. In order to play it, the player must purchase the Last Stand game pack in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. Only Last Stand: Day can be played without purchasing the Last Stand game pack. Icons Last stand ios.png|iPhone and Android icon Last Stand 3.png|iPad icon Levels *Last Stand: Day *Last Stand: Night *Last Stand: Pool *Last Stand: Fog *Last Stand: Roof *Last Stand: Endless Overview As for the player's sun, he or she gets 3000 for Day and Night, 4000 for Pool and Fog, and 5000 for Roof and Endless (which takes place at the Pool). After each wave, the player earns 10% of their starting sun back. In Endless, the zombies may drop sun too. Plants Given As for the player's plants, they get: *Day: Snow Pea, Repeater, Wall-nut, Chomper, Torchwood, Spikeweed, Potato Mine, and Cherry Bomb *Night: Fume-shroom, Gloom-shroom, Scaredy-shroom, Grave Buster, Pumpkin, Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, and Hypno-shroom *Pool: Lily Pad, Repeater, Threepeater, Gatling Pea, Torchwood, Garlic, Tall-nut, and Squash *Fog: Lily Pad, Starfruit, Cactus, Snow Pea, Magnet-shroom, Pumpkin, Plantern, and Cherry Bomb *Roof: Flower Pot, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Chomper, Umbrella Leaf, Tall-nut, Jalapeno and Winter Melon *Endless: Free choice (except the Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Sea-shroom, Puff-shroom, and Imitater versions of them) Selling Plants Between each wave, the player can dig up plants and claim back their cost in sun. This is a feature that isn't in any other game mode. However, there are some limitations: *If the plant is a mushroom, and the level is endless, the player doesn't get back the cost of the Coffee Bean. *If the plant is an upgrade (except a Cattail with a Pumpkin around it), the player only gets back the sun from the upgrade (e.g. Winter Melon that is dug up between waves only returns 200 Sun, not 500). *If the plant is damaged (and by damaged it means that it is a degradable plant that has degraded; a Tall-nut that has taken 47 normal damage bites is not considered damaged, but one with 48 normal damage bites is considered damaged), the player cannot claim the cost of the Sun back from it. Zombies Zombies also change for Day, Night, Pool, Fog, Roof, and Endless: *Day: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Football Zombie. *Night: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Football Zombie, Dancing Zombie and Backup Dancer. *Pool: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Football Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie and Dolphin Rider Zombie. *Fog: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie and Pogo Zombie. *Roof: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Football Zombie, Pogo Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp. *Endless: Zombie, Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Football Zombie, Ducky Tube Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Digger Zombie, Bungee Zombie, Ladder Zombie, Catapult Zombie, Gargantuar, Imp and Giga-gargantuar (iPad only). Mallets Mallets can be bought after finishing one flag in Last Stand Endless. The game gives the player five Mallets to start with and the player can buy 3 more for 3,000 coins, 6 for 5,000 coins, or 9 for 7,000 coins. Trivia *Interestingly enough, the Pool level gives 1,000 less sun than the Mini-game counterpart. *On the iPhone and Android version of Plants vs. Zombies, if the player does not plant a Plantern during the Last Stand: Fog, the seed selection screen after the first wave will also be covered in fog; if the player plants a Plantern only in the top or bottom half, the respective parts out of the Plantern's wave is also covered in fog. ** To prevent this, you can plant two Planterns on the rightmost column, row 2 and 5, and then select "View Zombies". When you've finished with your strategy, you can sell the Planterns. ** This does not happen on the iPad version of the game. *In Last Stand: Night, using the Grave Buster to remove all but one or two graves spawns three new graves after the player starts the onslaught. Removing all of the graves spawns five new graves. *Last Stand: Endless does not appear to have any Dancing Zombies (with Backup Dancers), Zombonis, or Pogo Zombies, unlike in Survival: Endless. *There is an achievement where the player defeats ten Gargantuars with mallets in Last Stand: Endless called Hammer Time!. *On the iPhone version of Plants vs. Zombies, no Giga-gargantuars appear in Last Stand: Endless. However, they do appear in the iPad version of the game. *This is the only puzzle where the first level is not the same name as the Puzzle Mode. *Unlike other Puzzle modes (Vasebreaker and I, Zombie) which cost 150,000 coins, Last Stand costs 100,000 coins. *This is the only Puzzle Mode to not have the song Cerebrawl playing in the background. *In the iPad version of Plants vs. Zombies, the Wall-nut on the cover is making a face, but it isn't in all the other versions. Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Last Stand